Dice have been commonly used for various games. Many game variations require the use of dice with various other game pieces or game boards. Other games use specialized dice and other complicated equipment. Oftentimes the specialized dice and game pieces are only usable for the specific game for which they were designed. Moreover, many games have complicated rules or require formulaic or algorithmic understanding, which may not be suitable for all ages. For example, young children may not be able to add, but may be capable of recognizing patterns and matching colors and/or numbers.
Thus, there is a need for game pieces which may be used for a variety of games, suitable for young children and challenging and engaging to people of all ages.